inazumaelevenwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Majin The Hand
Majin the Hand (マジン・ザ・ハンド, Majin Za Hando) is a catch hissatsu technique created by Mamoru's grandfather, Endou Daisuke, and is was used by Mamoru and Tachimukai Yuuki. It is also the keshin catch hissatsu technique of Nishizono Shinsuke in Inazuma Eleven GO. Game Description Inazuma Eleven *''"A crushed spirit summons up a demon invoking the legend of the Inazuma."'' Users *'Endou Mamoru' *'Nishizono Shinsuke' (Keshin Form) *'Tachimukai Yuuki' (Blue ver.) *'Hibiki Seigou' *'Cain Saito' (Game, Blue ver.) *'Tamano Gorou' (Game) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'Goseishin Titanias' Info Anime Majin The Hand was first referred to as a "Phantom Technique" as no one besides Daisuke was able to master it, not even Hibiki Seigō, who was the goalkeeper of the original Inazuma Eleven coached by Daisuke. After much frustration with trying to decipher the cryptic and vague instructions written in Daisuke's technique manual, Mamoru manages to obtain the technique during the Football Frontier Finals match against Zeus Junior High after realizing that his grandfather used his left hand for Majin the Hand, after noticing the wear and tear of Daisuke's left goalkeeper's glove, while Mamoru had been trying to do it with his right. It is explained that as the technique gets its power from the heart, which is more easily gathered in the left hand as the heart is on the left side of the body. In order to gather the energy in his right hand, Mamoru would start off the technique by twisting his body so he would face the opposite direction. During the team's second match with Epsilon, Mamoru manages to pull it off without the initial twist. Maybe the Majin The Hand Endou used against Epsilon is Majin The Hand Remastered, because it's more powerful and can catch Epsilon's Gaia Break. Tachimukai Yuuki later learns the technique by observing Mamoru's Majin the Hand, but unlike Mamoru's yellow Majin the Hand, Yuuki's variation is blue (the color of Tachimukai's aura). Movie In the movie, Endou used his hissatsu with an aura (similar to Shin God Hand's aura) but failed against Baddap's Death Spear. Info (GO) In the GO anime, Shinsuke learnt it against Arakumo Gakuen, in the 1/2 finals of the Holy Road in the Episode 38. He easily stopped Taiyou's keshin shoot hissatsu, Sunshine Force. During the second half of the final against Dragonlink, in the Episode 43, Shinsuke used it again to stop Dragonlink's Keshin shoots, though he failed two times. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. In the GO game, it consumes 80 KP. Info (Chrono Stone) It was used in the Episode 7 to stop Einamu´s Shoot Command 06 but failed to block it. Video Trivia * Tachimukai Yuuki and Nishizono Shinsuke learnt how to use Majin the Hand without touching their hearts. * This hissatsu along with Bakunetsu Storm are the only moves to be modified in GO as a keshin hissatsu. Category:Earth Hissatsu Category:Wood Hissatsu Category:Keshin Hissatsu Category:Inazuma Japan Hissatsu Category:Raimon Hissatsu Category:Earth Element Category:Wood Element Category:Hissatsu Category:GO Hissatsu